A Friendship is Born
by luckyhappypants
Summary: After the Tenrou arc, Wendy wants to introduce herself to Laxus. Although she doesn't know how to introduce herself. This is how I wanted to this scenario to play out.


Okay, so after the Tenrou arc, before Acnologia came, I was really hoping for some more Laxus screen time. Seeing as it had been forever since he had had some. When Wendy was really scared of Laxus then decided to introduce herself, I was like "Oh yes yes yes! Laxus screen time!~ And did they have that scene? No! I was almost crying out of disappointment. So I decided to write a fanfic about what should have happened. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, everyone would die except Laxus and it would just involve him having no clothes. ^^

As Laxus was trying to see if Lisanna was actually real, Wendy was looking at them from behind a tree with Charle standing next to her. "I'm a bit scared just to introduce myself," Wendy said.

Charle looked up at her. "Why?" she asked.

"W-Well, he is a little bit scary. I've heard some things about him that weren't so good..."

Erza came up to them from behind. "I'm sure you've heard some rumours about Laxus but he's not all that bad." She smiled. "He's just a little awkward." As she said this, she pointed to Laxus as he was hitting Lisanna on the head. The smaller girl was complaining and trying to protect her head from the S-class wizard. As Erza and Wendy watched them, they both noticed that Laxus had a small smile on his face.

After thinking about what to do, Wendy made her decision. "Okay, I'm going to go say hi and introduce myself. Come on Charle," Wendy said. She walked up to Laxus who was now sitting by himself after Lisanna had walked away because she got mad at Laxus for annoying her. As Wendy approached Laxus, she began to feel very nervous. She didn't really know what to say to the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

When Wendy's shadow covered up his sunlight, Laxus looked up at the short mage. "Can I help you?" he asked.

Wendy froze when Laxus began talking to her. "Come now Wendy, you can talk to him," Charle said.

"R-Right... I-it's very nice to meet you, Laxus-san. I'm Wendy and this is Charle," Wendy said shyly.

"You're that girl who recently joined the guild, right?" he asked.

Wendy smiled, happy that Laxus had heard of her. "That's right. I'm a Dragon Slayer just like you, Laxus-san." Her smile grew as she continued to talk to the excommunicated mage.

"What kind of Dragon Slayer magic do you use?" Laxus asked.

"I use Sky Dragon Slayer magic. And Charle can Aera," she replied.

Laxus looked at Charle. "So you're just like Happy."

"Please don't compare me to that male cat," Charle said in a rude tone.

Wendy looked at Charle. "Charle. Don't talk to Laxus-san that way." She turned to look at Laxus and bowed. "I-I'm very sorry."

Laxus shook his head. "No, it's fine. I did notice that there was anotyher cat in the guild. It looked like he's that Phantom Lord guy's cat."

Wendy nodded. "That's right. Pantherlily-san is Gajeel-san's cat."

Laxus stood up so that he was now towering over Wendy. "Well, it looks like all the other Dragon SLayers in the Fairy Tail besides me has a cat. But it's not like I care either way. A cat would just hold me back. It was nice meeting you, kid."As he said this he put a hand on Wendy's head. Before walking off he ruffled her hair a little bit. When he walked away, Wendy quickly fixed up her hair. She had a very confused look on her face.

"Why did he do that?" she asked.

Erza came up to her and Charle. "Well, would you look at that, Laxus acknowledged you." She smiled softly.

"He did?" Wendy asked. She was still trying to fix her hair that was slightly ruffled.

"It didn't seem like it," Charle said.

"That is his way of acknowledging someone. He did the same thing a couple of months after I joined the guild," Erza said.

"Is that really his way of acknowledging someone?" Wendy then started to smile. "If it is then I'm very happy."

Erza smiled. "I told you he wasn't a bad person."

Wendy shook her head. "He's not at all."

Charle tugged on Wendy's leg. "Wendy, you should start healing the injured. Just don't exhaust yourself," she ordered.

"Okay, I will." She went over to where Elfman was sitting and began healing his wounds.

As Erza watched Wendy walk around healing people, she thought, _She's a good kid with high spirits. She did well to join Fairy Tail_.

Okay, so I hoped you all liked it. I plan to write more of FT fanfiction when I find the time.


End file.
